No Day But Today
by Wicked.Renthead-Gleek
Summary: Multichapter Rent tribute! When Kurt is waitlisted to NYADA he convinces Figgins, with the help of his father and Mr Schue, for the school to do one more musical. Rent. Rated M for later chapters ; , begins at a T rating. Klaine, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley depressed. Rachel had received her letter or admission and he'd received his letter of Waitlisting. How could he prove to the NYADA board that he should be there in New York? Rachel got that extra leap with the school musical, if only they could do another musical, one where he could get into as a lead. He had one in mind and had everything planned out; outfits, props, set. He had always wanted to do Rent, ever since he got the soundtrack of the Original Broadway recording and dragged his dad to see the movie. Though he had always saw himself playing Angel, he had the range to play Mark. And he always thought he'd be able to pull off the stripped scarf. He walked past Mr Schue's office, noticing he was there and stopped. He knocked.

"What's up Kurt? I'm just planning possible this week's lesson."

"I was wondering Mr Schue if I could speak with you about something important."

"Ah, sure." He said turning away from his computer. "Take a seat."

"Well," Kurt said, sitting down and putting his bag next to his chair.

"As you know I applied for NYADA and have been waitlisted and the only way I can get in is if I can another impressive aspect to my resume."

"Yes." Will said, thinking he knew what Kurt was going to ask. "Go on."

"I was hoping if you could help me talk to Figgin's about doing another musical this year?" Kurt asked, scared of Mr Schue's answer.

"Well, Kurt. You know we have to concentrate on getting to Nationals but I know this is your future on the line here and a National title won't do that much for your application when we do win."He smiled. "And I know that there are some people who would love to do another musical so, as long as it doesn't affect my schedule leading up to competition, I'll be happy to help direct. What musical do you have in mind?"

Kurt was so happy, he couldn't believe it. "Ah, Rent."

"Rent." Will said, rolling it around. "It's a complicated musical to do Kurt, especially at this school. Look at Rocky Horror."

"Well, I already looked it up. There is something called Rent: School Edition where they have cut certain dialogue and songs from the piece. But I think that defeats the purpose of the musical."

"I'm guessing you have looked into this. Well, come on let's go talk to Figgins. See if you can get your father in here." "Sure I'll text him right now. He'll be down here in 10 minutes."

10 minutes later Burt appeared next to Kurt in Will's office.

"What's happened? You said to get here as fast as I could."

"Burt, Kurt here has asked me to help convince Principal Figgins to do another musical this year. And he was wondering if you would help."

"Is this to get you off the wait list Kid?"

"Yes." "Well. I guess we better go see him now."

"Well, Mr. Hummel. If you are ready to fund this musical by yourself I see that there can be no problem putting it on." Figgins said.

"Well I wouldn't think I'd be funding by myself. I was hoping that the school would at least help."

"Well, we can help by costumes and set but selling the show and promoting it would be in your department. But you are aware what this musical isn't like West Side Story it might not go down to well at this school, but if you can get past that, this show is good to go." Kurt jumped up a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you so much sir. You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't. Good luck."

In the choir room everyone was talking, waiting for Mr Schue to walk in and write something on the board. Sugar sat between Matthew and Artie, flirting with both of them, near the front. Puck and Quinn sat at the back talking with Tina and Mike while Brittany and Santana spoke to Mercedes and Sam. Rachel stood with Rory and Finn next to the drums while he played. Blaine was whispering into Kurt's ear, but he wasn't listening. He was already planning his audition, how was he going to show that he could play the manly lead. Mr Schue entered holding a folder and began to write on the board, the room went quiet as they all read.

"Rent?" Puck asked.

"Are we doing a Rent number?" Rachel asked.

"What's Rent?" Rory asked confused.

"It's one of the best musicals ever." Rachel told him. "So what about Rent Mr. Schue?"

"Kurt, will you like to come down and tell us?"

Kurt jumped up and twirled when he reached the centre of the room.

"I have spoken to Figgins and we have decided to put on Rent. And I was wondering if Artie would be happy to direct again?" He blushed.

"I'd love too but-"

"Artie you should." Sugar said holding his hand. He blushed. "Ok."

"Awesome." Kurt said. "Now, I of course am auditioning, and I am expecting you all as the characters can suit many of you and your voices. Auditions will start Wednesday, there is a sign up sheet just outside."

"But don't we have to get the rights to it first?" Tina asked.

"Well." Will said smiling. "Kurt had everything already planned out before we talked to Figgins and so," he said holding up the folder. "Are the scripts and the scores."

"Very prepared there Kurt." Quinn said smiling.

"Have to be." He said smiling back.

"Wait," Santana asked. "Doesn't it have a guy in drag?"

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Is this just an excuse for you to wear girl clothes in public?"

"Santana." Will warned her.

"No, it's not Santana, it's a way for me to get into NYADA if you must know."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So am I getting any help directing?" Artie asked.

"Yes, Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury will be co-directing again." Will said. "And I will be choreographing it." "Awesome." Artie said.

"I better start reading that script." He rolled up and got a script from Mr Schue.

Artie, Emma and Beiste sat at the director's table while Will sat behind them. "Rachel Berry!" Artie called. Rachel walked on and smiled and out down a cow bell.

"So who are you auditioning for and what will you be singing?" Emma asked.

"I'm auditioning for Maureen and I will be singing Over the Moon." She said smiling.

"Ok, when you're ready." Beiste said.

Rachel picked up the cow bell.

'_Last night, I had a dream: _

I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.

It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.

_Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsie. _

I asked if she had anything to drink, she said,

"I'm forbidden to produce milk,

In Cyberland we only drink Diet Coke"

_She said,_ "Only thing to do is jump over the moon.

They've closed everything real down,

Like barns and troughs and Performing Spaces,

And replaced it all with lies, and rules, and Virtual Life…

But there is a way out.

_Oo-oo-oo_ Only thing to do is jump over the moon

_I gotta get outta here! _

It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck,

_bein' packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, _

_pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse! _

I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta find a way…

Artie laughed and Beiste smiled as Rachel tried to belt the gotta's out in one breath.

_To jump over the moon._ Only thing to do is jump over the moon."

Artie whooped.

''_Then a little bulldog entered. _

_His name, we have learned, was Benny._

_And although he once had principles, _

_he abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution._

_a-1, 2, 3, _

_"That's bull," he said, _

_"Ever since the cat took off with the fiddle that cow's been… jumpy. _

_The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped, _

_She's had trouble with the milk and the moon ever since - maybe it's a… _

_female thing._

'_Cause who'd wanna leave cyberland anyway - Walls ain't so bad. _

The dish and the spoon, for instance,

_they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door, _

and I said "Not in my backyard utensils, go back to china!"

_"The only way out is up," Elsie whispered to me, _

"A leap of faith Still Thirsty? Parched Have some milk…"

And I lowered myself beneath her, and held my mouth to her swollen udder,

_and sucked the sweetest milk I've ever tasted…_

_"Climb on board!" She said. _

And as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland,

_we reared back,_ we sprang into a gallop, leaping, out of orbit; I awoke singing…

_Oo-oo-oo_ Only thing to do…

Only think to do is jump…

Only thing to do is jump Over the moon…

Only thing to do is jump Over the moon…

Over the moon… Over the…

_MOOOOOOOO!'_

Artie laughed along with everyone and clapped loudly, Rachel bowed and walked off.

"I thought that'd be bad." Will said, still chuckling.

"She is really talented, I knew she'd pull it off." Artie said. "Mercedes Jones!" "Hopefully they both don't audition for Maureen." Beiste said.

"Let's see." Emma said. "Hi Mercedes. Who are you auditioning for and what will you be singing?"

"I'm auditioning for Joanne. And I'm singing 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me.'"

_'Feeling broken_

Barely holding on

But there's just something so strong

Somewhere inside me And I am down but I'll get up again

Don't count me out just yet

_I've been brought down to my knees _

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

_They can say that_ I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me

Y_ou don't know me _

_You don't know who I am Don't count me out so fast_

_I've been brought down to my knees _

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

_There will be no fade out _

This is not the end I'm down now

But I'll be standing tall again

Times are hard but I was built tough I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

_I've been brought down to my knees _

And I've been pushed right past the point of breaking

But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet

This is far from over I am far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

_No no_ I'm not going nowhere I'm staying right here

Oh no

You won't see me fade out I'm not taking my bow

Can't stop me It's not the end You haven't seen the last of me

O_h no You haven't seen the last of me _

_You haven't seen the last of me'_

The directors burst into applause as she finished and she flashed them a smile and left the stage.

"Wow. Good thing we don't have to try and figure out who is who between those two." Artie said, the others agreed.

"Kurt Hummel." Beiste called.

Kurt skipped on, and Artie was shocked to see him in a plain maroon red shirt and plain jeans. He wasn't the only one shocked at this as Will leant into a microphone and asked.

"Are you ok today Kurt?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just have dressed differently." He replied.

"Oh yes. It's to suit the song i'm performing."

"Oh great. Show us what you've got then." Emma said.

The music began and Rachel instantly knew what it was and began to hum along backstage.

'I am what you want me to be

And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me

Come closer

Come closer

I am more than memory,

I am what might be I am mystery

You know me

So show me

When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood

But I'm alive,

I'm alive,

I am so alive

And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes

And I need you to need me, it's no surpise I'm alive, so alive I'm alive.

I am flame and I am fire I am destruction,

decay, and desire I'll hurt you I'll heal you

I'm your wish, your dream come true

And I am your darkest nightmare too I've shown you

I own you

And though you made me,

you can't change me

I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well

But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive

And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.

You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why I'm alive, so alive

I'm alive I'm right behind you.

You say forget but I'll remind you.

You can try to hide but you know that I will find you.

'Cause if you won't grieve me,

you won't leave me behind.

Oh, how, oh

Woah Woah

No, no, no I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive.

If you climb on my back then we both can fly

If you try to deny me,

I'll never die I'm alive, so alive I'm alive

Yeah yeah I'm alive I'm alive

I'm alive I'm alive."

Kurt held the last note and Rachel and Mercedes clapped loudly from backstage until he finally dropped the note.

"That was amazing Kurt." Will laughed out suprised.

"That was interesting choice there Kurt." Artie said, the others looked at him.

"How is it?" Kurt asked. Rachel and Mercedes poked their heads from the wings and glarred at Artie.

"Well, Angel's key is much higher which I know you can sing so I was wandering why you sang a lower song?"

Everyone looked at Kurt.

"I wasn't actually auditioning for Angel." Kurt said in his meanest yet, held back voice he could manage. "If you look at my audition sheet it says Mark."

Artie looked down and flushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kurt." Artie said. "I just assumed you would be auditioning for Angel. Well now that I know who you auditioned for, made more sense right Key. Great vocal range Kurt, amazing." He stuttered trying to stop the evil look that Kurt was giving him.

"Thanks Kurt." Emma said as he walked off stage, Rachel and Mercedes gave him death stares and then followed him off.

"Well that was awkward." Shannon said and then called. "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine jumped out and glarred at Artie briefly, who sank lower in his chair.

"So Blaine. Who are you auditioning for?" Emma asked, trying to break through the tension.

"Anyone BUT Mark." he said smiling at her.

"Well, begin when your ready." She replied.

_You fold his hands and smooth his tie,_

_you gently lift his chin._

_Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?_

Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.

Now to close his eyes-never open them...

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning_

_For the fool it called a home._

_All things he never did are left behind._

_All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,_

And all his dad had hoped he'd know.

_The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent._

All the 'grown-up' places you never went.

And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.

_You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'_

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning_

For a fool it called a home.

_All things he ever wished are left behind._

All the things his mama did to make him mind,

_And how his dad had hoped he'd grow._

_All things he ever lived are left behind._

All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.

All the sadness that he'd come to own.

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning_

_For the fool it called a home._

_And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind._

It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.

_Whistles through the ghosts still left behind.'_

Beiste whipped a tear away and the others all applauded and Blaine bowed and walked off stage.

"His range is almost as good as Kurt's." Will said. "He'd make a great Collin I think. Or Roger."

"Let's just see who else comes in before we make decisions." Emma said. "Santana Lopez."

Santana kissed Brittany for good luck before skipping on to the stage.

"What are you singing today Santana?" Emma asked cheerily.

"This Time by Pia Toscano."

"And who are you audtioning for?" Beiste asked.

"Either Mimi or Maureen or Joanne." Santana said.

"Ok. When you're ready." Will said.

She began.

**Well I'm mad as hell** I ain't gon' take it no more

_My bag is packed up at the back of your door_

'Cause I don't know who I am no more

_You won the battle but you lost the war_

_I've been in denial, now I'm living the truth_

Been down for a while, now I'm standing up to you

_This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away_

This time, I'm finding out the hard away

This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me

_No more, closing back the real me_

Just wait, in a minute you'll see

_This time, is in time, it's my time_

_Getting back to the real me_

Don't try to stop me with the words you say

'Cause I'm sick and tired of the games you play

_I'm gonna free myself, gonna make a change_

_And like a butterfly, I'mma spread my wings_

Been crying for too long, now I'm drying my eyes

_Grounded for so long, now it's time for me to fly_

This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away

This time, I'm finding out the hard away

_This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me_

_No more, closing back the real me_ Just wait, in a minute you'll see

This time, is in time, it's my time Getting back to the real me

_I'm mad as hell_ I can't take it no more

_My bag is packed up at the back of your door_

_I promise you, this time!_

_This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away_

This time, I'm finding out the hard away

_This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me_

_No more, closing back the real me_ Just wait, in a minute you'll see

This time, is in time, it's my time

_Getting back to the real me.'_

Brittany cheered when she was done and blew her a kiss. Mercedes and the others all clapped as well.

"I can't wait to tell Lord Tubbington and Mark about this." Brittany smiled. "She was so good."

Mercedes and Rachel shared glances and smiled.

"Who's Lord Tubbing and Mark?" Blaine asked.

"Lord Tubbington is my cat, who has a crush on Santana and Mark is like my Justin Timberlake in that movie

Santana joined them as they each gave each other werid looks.

"What movie?" Kurt asked

"Friends With Benefits." Britt said matter-a-factly as she kissed a shocked Santana. "What?" She asked when she pulled back from her.

"You're sleeping woth someone else?" Santana asked, hurt.

"Yea. Isn't that ok?" she asked shocked. "You always said it wasn't cheating if the plumbing was different?"

Santana was taken aback at this, she always thought that she would forget about that when she left Artie.

"No it isn't ok. Espically when you love each other. How long have you been seeing him?" Santana asked, her voice rising.

"A couple of weeks." Britt asked shocked and scared, never being on the end of Santana's fury before.

"A couple of WEEKS?" She screamed.

Beiste who was carring Artie to his wheel chair stopped and tried to see what was happening backstage, Will ran to the stage and jumped up.

"How could you? I thought you loved me." Santana asked, shaking with tears forming.

"What's wrong here?" Will asked, surveying the scene.

"I do San, but you said-"

"I know what I said!" She screeched.

"What's happend?" Will asked, tryng to use a calming voice.

"She cheated on me!" Santana said before she ran off the stage crying.

Brittany watched her go and began to cry, Mercedes wrapped her arm around her as they began to follow Santana.

"I didn't know." Was all Britt said as they left.


	2. No Day But Today  Cast

antana sat in the Choir room by herself; waiting for the rest of New Directions to appear so she could get today's rehearsal over and done with and go home and just cry into her pillow. She began to think of Brittany again and she began to cry again, until Artie rolled in. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away but Artie had already noticed.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wheel yourself to the other side of the room and stay there." He didn't move as he stared up into her face.

"What?" she screeched.

"Does this have something to do with Brittany crying all day too?"

Santana tore her eyes from Artie as fresh tears poured down. Artie wheeled as close as he could too Santana who sat on the third row of seats.

"What happened? Talk to me. I dated her too, so I can probably help. She once destroyed my XBOX by dancing onto it once."

Santana laughed, still tears in her eyes. "Trust me what she did to me was much worse than breaking your XBOX."

"Well," Artie said, a sudden flare in his eyes. "How about the fact that she cheated on me with you while I was dating her?"

Santana stopped sobbing and glared down at him.

"How'd you find out?"

"Brittany told me today, saying she didn't know it was cheating, because you apparently lied to her about it. And now it seems to have bit you back."

He began to wheel away.

"I'm sorry."

He stopped and starred back at this helpless Santana.

"It hurt at first but after all this time I watched how she was with you and I see that maybe you were supposed to be together."

She smiled.

"Well you messed up there. She cheated."

_And I'm so mad_ That I don't know what to do Fighting with lies in my head I just want to be dead And to top it all off I'm with you!

[ARTIE]

Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

[SANTANA]

As a matter of fact -

[ARTIE]

Honey, I know this act It's called the 'Tango Brittany' The Tango Brittany It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round As she keeps you dangling

[SANTANA]

You're wrong

[ARTIE]

Your heart she is mangling

[SANTANA]

It's different with me

[ARTIE]

And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound

[SANTANA]

I think I know what you mean

[BOTH]

The Tango Brittany

[SANTANA]

Has she ever pouted her lips And called you 'Pookie'

[ARTIE]

Never

Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?

[SANTANA]

This is spooky Did you swoon when she walked through the door?

[ARTIE]

Every time - so be cautious

[SANTANA]

Did she moon over other boys -?

[ARTIE]

More than moon -

[SANTANA]

I'm getting nauseous

Artie stepped out of his wheelchair and twirled Santana out of her chair, the lights began to change and she was then wearing a sparkling red dress. They began to tango, Santana as the lead.

[ARTIE]

Where'd you learn to tango?

[SANTANA]

With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Crawford Country Day. And you?

[ARTIE]

With Brittany. When she was bored, but i had to dance with Lord Tubbington.

Artie takes over as lead.

[SANTANA]

It's hard to do this backwards.

[ARTIE]

You should try it with wheels!

[SANTANA]

She cheated

[ARTIE]

She cheated

[SANTANA]

Brittany cheated

[ARTIE]

Freakin' cheated

[SANTANA]

I'm defeated I should give up right now

[ARTIE]

Gotta look on the bright side With all of your might

[SANTANA]

I'd fall for her still anyhow

[BOTH]

When you're dancing her dance You don't stand a chance Her grip of romance Make you fall

[MARK]

So you think, 'Might as well'

[SANTANA]

"Dance a tango to hell"

[BOTH]

'At least I'll have tangoed at all' The Tango Brittany Gotta dance till your diva is through You pretend to believe her Cause in the end - you can't leave her But the end it will come Still you have to play dumb Till you're glum and you bum And turn blue

[ARTIE]

Why do we love when she's mean?

[SANTANA]

And she can be so obscene.

Artie quickly kissed Santana as she sat back down. As she sat down, Artie pulled up his wheelchair and also sat down. As he did the lights and Santana's dressed changed to normal.

"You know. I feel great now!" He said smiling.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Oh, never mind." He said. _These day dreams are getting out of hand._ He thought.

"Well, I feel lousy." She said sadly, fighting back a sob.

Artie's phone began to ring.

"It's Brittany, want to talk to her?"

She shook her head.

"Britt, what's up?" He sighed. "You're lost again? Hold on I'll come get you... Oh Rachel's there. Ok see you soon... Wait, did you just call me Pookie, you've never called me... Forget it, see you soon."

Santana smiled knowingly down at Artie. He sighed

[BOTH]

The Tango Brittany!

In Emma's office the director's and Will sat around her desk.

"So," Will said, looking at his fiancee who had the audition notes in front of her. "The entire New Directions auditioned and about 15 students did as well right?"

"Yes but, not many of the students who weren't in glee could sing, we didn't get an as big a turn out as West Side. So everyone in New Directions will definitely get apart."

"That's great I guess." Will said.

"But we have an issue with the Angel role." Beiste said. "No one has out themselves down to play him, and no one but Kurt has his vocal range."

"Well, we could always use Kurt." Artie suggested.

"No, he gets picked on enough." Will said instantly. "if he got that part he wouldn't be able to walk down the hall with out someone insulting him everytime. He may get picked on frequently but at least he has some breaks in between."

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting outside of Ms Pillsbury's office under the window listening in. Kurt was pleased with Mr Schue coming to his defense but if they needed an Angel, he'd have to play the part. he could suffer the torment if it got him into NYADA.

"I'd have to play him." Kurt said as they crawled away from the window, after the directors finished their meeting half an hour later. "I can suffer the torment if it means I am actually accepted."

"No Kurt. You can't." Rachel said taking his hand. "We'll find away for it to work, maybe we could find a girl to play him or find someone from another school?"

Mercedes perked up. "My brother!" she said as they reached Kurt's car.

Rachel and Kurt looked at her.

"You mean Porche?" Kurt said as he unlocked the navigator and everyone piled in.

"He could play Angel, he has the same range as you, and you've met him, he isn't shy in women's clothing."

"You have a brother called Porche?" Rachel asked, giggling.

"Yes." Mercedes said seriously.

"So your parents named their kids Mercedes and Porche."

Mercedes and Kurt sighed as Rachel began to laugh in the back seat. Mercedes still thought it was funny, but she kept her face serious.

"Anyway." She said, cutting out Rachel's laughter. "I can speak to him when you drop me off, i'm sure he'll say yes. And you heard what they said, Blaine is gonna be playing Collins and i'm sure he is happy to play a character who gets to kiss him."

Kurt faked a punch at Mercedes when they came to a stop.

"I think you should take the offer of him playing Angel." Rachel said from the back, now serious. "If you get past the bit of Porche getting his mack on with Blaine, this is your ticket to come with me to New York."

They sat in silence as they drove to Mercedes' house and dropped her off.

"I'll talk to him and i'll text you what he says, he already knows Rent off by heart. Ok, bye guys. Love you both." She said as she headed off.

Rachel stayed in the back, Kurt heard her nails tapping and he knew she was texting someone. He smiled as he turned on the radio and put on the Wicked soundtrack. Rachel looked up from her phone and smiled.

RACHEL: Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not foresee Lying beside you With you wanting me

And just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistance And crossed some borderline And if it turns out It's over too fast I'll make ev'ry last moment last As long as you're mine

KURT: Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise But you've got me seeing Through different eyes Somehow I've fallen Under your spell And somehow I'm feeling It's "up" that I fell

BOTH: Every moment As long as you're mine I'll wake up my body And make up for lost time

KURT: Say there's no future For us as a pair

BOTH: And though I may know I don't care! Just for this moment As long as you're mine Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine Borrow the moonlight Until it is through And know I'll be here holding you As long as you're mine

They listened to the last lines of the song, until Rachel spoke.

"I love our Wicked performances."

Kurt chuckled as he pulled up to Rachel's drive way.

"Well hopefully we can do more in New York."

She smiled, kissed him on the check and jumped out of the car to her house.

Kurt's phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a message from Mercedes:

'He'd love to be in Rent. He even is finding a song to audition with and something to wear. It didn't take much convincing after showing him who would be his Collins. ;)'

He typed a quick reply, telling her that she should tell him that Blaine is taken and drove home, a little happier.

Everyone, except for Santana sat in the Choir room chatting, all about the same thing. How to get Santana and Brittany back together. Puck was thinking of throwing a sorry party, to which everyone shot down instantly. Santana walked in, noticed the talking stop and quickly sat in her seat, not looking at any of them. Mr Schue, followed by Emma and Beiste walked in, all smiling.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing today?" He asked as he wrote 'RENT' on the board.

Everyone muttered replies.

"Well, today we are happy to announce the cast list for Rent. Now as some of you know." he said, looking at Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel knowingly. "We were having trouble with finding someone to fill a certain role but we are happy, thanks to Mercedes to have found our Angel."

Everyone clapped.

"So if you are all ready to hear the results."

Emma cleared her voice.

"Everyone in the club has gotten a role so don't worry." She smiled as some people breathed again, after holding them. "Now for the supporting roles. Sugar Motta will be playing Pam and Mrs. Davis." Sugar clapped herself, along with Artie and Joe. "Sam Evans Steve and the Squeegee Man." He whooped and Hi-5ed Puck, Mercedes giggled next to him.

"Finn Hudson is Paul and the Waiter, while Joe Hart will be The Man and Mr Jefferson." Beiste sad, Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek while Joe nodded, watching Sugar talk to Artie. "Rory Flannagan, Mr. Grey and Gordon. Tina Cohen-Chang is Alexi Darling and Ali." Tina smiled when Mike whispered into her ear. "Quin Fabray is Mrs Cohen and Elizabeth. While Brittany Pierce will be Mrs Jefferson and Mrs Marquez."

"So i'm two different people?" Brittany asked. "I'm not sure if I can do that."

"I'm sure you can." Emma said smiling. "Artie do you want to come read the leads?"

He wheeled out to the front and took the list from Emma as she handed it to him.

"Ok, so. For the role of Benny we have Mike." Tina kissed him as he smiled. "For the role of Maureen we have Rachel and for Joanne we have Mercedes." The two starred at each other and laughed.

"Awesome encore performance of Take Me or Leave Me?" Mercedes asked.

"You know it." Rachel replied.

"For the role of Roger and Mimi we have Ruck and Santana. Blaine will be Collins and for Mark we have Kurt." Kurt squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine and they kissed. Kurt blushed as he realized that the room had gone quiet after they had been kissing a little too long.

"So who is playing Angel?" Tina asked, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"Ah. Mercedes would you like to go get him from my office?" She nodded and left the room. "Mercedes has luckily enough gotten a brother who is happy to give up his afternoons to come play the role, he doesn't go here but actually goes to Carmel high and is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline now. But moving away from that, please welcome Porche Jones."

The door to his office opened and Porche walked out. Everyone looked shocked. He looked a lot like his sister but what he was wearing shocked them. He was wearing a purple dress and had was also a wig, with a matching purple flower in it.

"Hi." he said cautiously as he stood in the center of the room. "I'm Porche, Mercedes' brother, she has told me so much about all of you."

"Welcome Porche." Kurt said, jumping up to take his hand. "Thank you for basically saving the show I guess."

Blaine jumped too and took his hand, much to the delight of Porche.

"So your my Collins?" he asked.

Blaine blushed. "Yes I am."

Someone wolf whistled, Kurt turned to the group and put on his biggest 'bitch' face. Sugar, Rory and Joe giggled.

"So Porche, can we hear you sing?" Rachel asked smiling warmly.

"Of course, I came prepared."

Kurt and Blaine returned to their seats as Brad began to play on the piano.

'I am changing, trying every way I can I am changing, I'll be better than I am I'm trying to find a way to understand But I need you, I need you, I need a hand

I am changing, seeing everything so clear I am changing, I'm gonna start right now, right here I'm hoping to work it out and I know that I can But I need you, I need a hand

All of my life I've been a fool Who said I could do it all alone How many good friends have I already lost And how many dark nights have I known Walking down that wrong road, there was nothing I could find All those years of darkness could make a person blind But now I can see

I am changing, trying every way I can I am changing, I'll be better than I am But I need a friend to help me start all over again Oh that would be just fine I know it's gonna work out this time Cos this time I am, this time I am

I am changing, I'll get my life together now I am changing, yes I know how I'm gonna start again, I'm gonna leave my past behind I'll change my life, I'll make a vow Nothing's gonna stop me now'

He held the last note and everyone burst into applause, all standing.

"That was amazing dude." Sam called, hugging Mercedes who had a tear in her eye.

Her brother was so different and unique and she was afraid that not even her friends could accept him but they did and she was over joyed.

"The raspiness in your voice sounds so good." Finn said.

"Thanks guys." Porche said, is confidence quickly rising.

"Porche, why don't you take a seat next to Joe and we'll begin."

It was a week after Porche was introduced and Mr Schue was drilling these rehearsals into them, as well as doing glee club rehearsals, but none of them complained. They all knew what thus musical meant to different people and stuck to it.

Santana sat, in her new usual spot in the back waiting for a small scene between Kurt and Puck to end. She knew what song she was singing today and was semi happy with it but not so with that everyone was watching, especially Brittany.

"Santana, you ready?" Will asked as Kurt and Puck sat down.

She nodded and sat down on the chair in the middle of the floor. The band began to play. She looked at the floor as she got into character.

'Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.'

She looked out at the group and instantly found Brittany who ha tears in her eyes.

'Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.'

Puck came in from the back and opened his mouth to sing but was cut off by another voice, Brittany's

'The world revives—'

Santana was shocked but she kept going.

'Colors renew—'

[BOTH] But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

[SANTANA] Without you. Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

[BRITTANY] Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns!

[SANTANA] The mind churns!

[BRITTANY] The heart yearns!

[SANTANA] The heart yearns!

[BOTH] The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone. Cause I die, without you.

[SANTANA] Without you.

[BRITTANY] Without you.

[BOTH] Without you.

The music stopped as everyone in the room sat quietly, Brittany stood up from her chair and began to walk away until Santana leaped from her own chair and kissed Brittany. Santana pulled away after she tasted Brittany's tears and starred at the girl she loved.

"I love you Britt, i'm so so so sorry."

"I love you too San, and you shouldn't be sorry, I should've know it was wrong."

The two hugged as everyone in the room cheered, even Mr Schue applauded as they sat back down together.

"Um, Santana, we need to redo this again." Artie said, sitting in between Emma and Coach Beiste.

"Do something else. I'm not moving from my girls lap."

"But-"

"Artie." Emma said sternly. "Let's just do 'You'll See' then."

Will threw her a happy grin and rushed Mike and Kurt from their seats.


	3. The Producers

The music began and Santana rocked her hips. She loved this song, and Britt's face when she wore the skin tight pants.

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me_

She winked at Brittany who watched from the audience her mouth open. She swung around on the basic scaffolding they had built to represent her apartment, looking down at Puck, who sat with his guitar in his lap.

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die_

She jumped from the scaffolding and stood in front of Puck and began to walk sexily towards him.

_Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight_

The cast in the audience whooped as she ended up in front of Puck and kissed him. As the music began to change Puck pulled away.

**Puck** _Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl, hey, the door is that way You better go, you know, the fire's out anyway Take your powder, take your candle Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle Well take your hair in the moonlight Your brown eyes, goodbye, goodnight I should tell you, I should tell you I should tell you, I should...no! Another time, another place Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace We'd do another dance, it'd be another play Looking for romance? Come back another day Another day..._

**Santana** _The heart may freeze, or it can burn The pain will ease if I can learn There is no future, there is no past I live this moment as my last There's only us, there's only this Forget regret, or life is yours to miss No other road, no other way No day but today..._

**Puck** _Excuse me if I'm off track But if you're so wise, then tell me, why do you need smack? Take your needle, take your fancy prayer Don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair Long ago, you might've lit up my heart But the fire's dead, ain't never ever gonna start Another time, another place The words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space It'd be another song, we'd sing another way You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day Another day..._

**Santana** _There's only yes, only tonight We must let go to know what's right No other course, no other way No day but today..._

**Santana, Cast & (Puck)** _I can't control (Control your temper) My destiny (She doesn't see) I trust my soul (Who says that there's a soul?) My only goal is just to be (Just let me be) There's only now, there's only here (Who do you think you are) Give in to love or live in fear (Barging in on me and my guitar?) No other path (Little girl, hey) No other way (The door is that way) No day but today (The fire's out anyway) No day but today (Take your powder, take your candle) No day but today (Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette) No day but today (Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace) No day but today (Another dance, another way, another chance, another day) No day but today_

The cast applauded loudly, Brittany cheering.

"That was great guys." Artie's voice was amplified through the microphone. "I'm thinking we should've had the cast on stage to sing the last verse of _Another Day_ but we'll get to that next rehearsal i think."

Everyone got up to leave and began to file out. As they did, Mr Schue entered and bid them all farewell. He watched them leave before turning to the directors, he looked stressed.

"We have a problem."

"What?" Emma asked.

"We lost our funding."

"I thought Burt was Producing it."

"He was, until he left Finn in charge of the garage."

"So what are we gonna do about money?" Beiste asked.

"I have no idea." Will shrugged, sliding into a seat.

"I could help." a high voice called out.

"Sugar?" Artie responded. "Why are you still here?"

"I left my lip gloss." She said holding up a purple tube. "I could get my daddy to fund it." She continued.

"No, Sugar. It wouldn't feel right. You paid for Regionals costumes, we can't let you pay for a musical."

"Not me silly." She said smiling. "My daddy will love too. He funded the Troubletones remember?"

"A musical costs more than a show choir." Emma said.

"My daddy will pay for anything, as long as i'm in it."

"Well you are in it." Artie said, looking to the others. "How about, we have your dad come and see the show as it is, and then he can decide if he wants to fund it?"

"Ok." Sugar said, nodding. "He asks me about it everyday. He can't wait to see me, though he thinks I got the lead. I'd better tell him... Ok bye!" She turned and walked off, leaving the directors a little baffled.

"Well, that solves that problem." Beiste said, standing up. "Having him fund it when Sugar is in the ensemble may be a problem."

"We could always have her sing as Mimi while her dad is here. He won't have to know." Artie said, looking up at them.

"We couldn't do that... could we?" Emma asked.

"Let's talk to Santana and Sugar about it first?" Will asked, he turned to Artie. "I'll speak to Sugar, you can speak to Santana. Good luck."

The directors all filed out, except Artie.

"Why do I get Santana?" He said as he began to roll himself out.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Santana said, her voice rising as she turned away from her locker, glaring down at Artie.

"We want you to teach Sugar to play Mimi, only for a day, so we can get her father to fund it."

"So you think i'm not good enough, is that it?"

"No, not at all-"

"Or is this away that you can get Sugar, give her the lead?"

"No-"

"Cause she is addicted to that Irish kid worse than Blaine is to bowties."

"I know." Artie sad, his head dropping. "But, this was a combined decision, it wasn't just me."

"Fine." She said, sighing. "As long as this is just for this one performance, i'm not giving up this role. Those pants drive Brittany wild."

She left Artie with that, a little shocked.

"Thank you for fitting us into your schedule Mr Motta." Will said, shaking hands.

"No problem, anything to help my star."

Will lead Mr Motta to a row near the stage and sat him down.

"So where gonna show you a few numbers that we have been working on, and we hope you like them." Will siad, nodding at Artie.

"You'll See, please guys." Artie said, his voice booming through the speakers.

Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Mike all filed on to stage, in small bits of their characters costume. Kurt wearing a scarf that matched his outfit perfectly. Puck a leather jacket, Blaine a beanie and Mike a blazer.

"When your ready!" Beiste shouted, ignoring the mic.

KURT: Close up: Benjamin Coffin the third. Our ex- roommate who married Alison Grey, of the Westport Greys - then bought the building, in hopes of starting a cyber-studio.

MIKE: Maureen is protesting Losing her performance space Not my attitude

PUCK: What happened to Benny What happened to his heart And the ideals he once pursued

MIKE: The owner of that lot next door Has a right to do with it as he pleases

BLAINE: Happy birthday, Jesus!

MIKE: The rent

KURT: You're wasting your time

PUCK: We're broke

KURT: And you broke your word - this is absurd

MIKE: There is one way you won't have to pay

PUCK: I knew it!

MIKE: Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see And now that the block is re-zoned Our dream can become a reality You'll see boys You'll see boys A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee That you can stay here for free If you do me one small favor

KURT: What?

MIKE: Convince Maureen to cancel her protest

KURT: Why not just get an injunction or call the cops

MIKE: I did, and they're on stand by But my investors would rather I handle this quietly

PUCK: You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!

MIKE: You want to produce films and write songs? You need somewhere to do it! It's what we used to dream about Think twice before you pooh-pooh it You'll see boys You'll see boys You'll see - the beauty of a studio That lets us do our work and get paid With condos on the top Whose rent keeps open our shop Just stop the protest And you'll have it made You'll see - or you'll pack

Mike, still in character, walked off stage. Mr Motta began to applaud. The others followed Mike off stage.

Artie's voice echoed around the theatre. "Set up for Out Tonight and Another Day."

As people moved around on stage, Will turned to Al.

"So , what did you think?"

"They are quite good, that boy in the scarf is impressive."

Will smiled and went back to face the stage.

"When your ready." Emma said into the mic.

_What's the time? _Sugar's voice filled the auditorium, and Al Motta sat up straighter

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die_

She jumped from the scaffolding and stood in front of Puck.

_Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight_

Mr Motta applauded loudly as she finished.

**Puck** _Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl, hey, the door is that way You better go, you know, the fire's out anyway Take your powder, take your candle..._

In Will's office, the directors and Mr Motta sat talking.

"I'd be glad to fund this, but I have one condition." he sat forward. "I love her, she's my girl. but I can't have her playing that part on stage, I don't feel comfortable with her in those pants and that boy who she kissed looked like he was gonna run away with her."

"We understand." Beiste said, hiding a smile. "We'll talk to her and see if we can find a replacement before next rehearsal."

"Thank you for understanding. I look forward to opening night." He shook all their hands and left.

"Well, that was easy." Artie said, before following. Beiste began to laugh.


	4. What You Own

Kurt was standing next to his open locker as Blaine walked up to him, he didn't notice.

"Hi." he didn't respond. "Kurt, hello?"

He waved his arm slightly, but then noticed that Kurt had his iPod on. Blaine tapped him on the shoulder, causing Kurt to jump.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, ripping out his earbuds. "Why are you trying to scare me?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Well, what's up? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do something, cause we haven't had alone time for a while."

"That's sweet." Kurt said, leaning in to hug him. "But, I have to get the 'What You Own' scene down by the end of the week, and I also have rehearsals basically after school for the next few days. I can't at the moment. Some other time, I promise."

"Kurt, you said that last week. We haven't had more than five minutes to ourselves for nearly a month. And we have two months left together before summer, and you'll be getting ready for finals and then in summer you'll be packing for New York, did you know that?"

"That's if I get into NYADA-"

"You're going to go anyway. You told me so!" Blaine stopped himself, realising he had raised his voice. "Look, all I want is to have one evening with my boyfriend, cause soon, we will have no time together outside of school and then you'll be gone and we will be stuck skyping."

"Blaine, I want to, but, I just can't. Not right now. I promise you we will have time to ourselves next week. I love you."

Kurt closed his locker and began to walk off, not waiting for Blaine's reply.

"You know I came here to be with you right?" Blaine shouted after Kurt, causing him to stop in his tracks, anger seeping into his voice. "I came to be with the person I love, all day, everyday. But I see you less here than I do when I was at Dalton. What's the point of me staying here, huh?"

Kurt walked back, glaring. "Are you saying you want to go back?"

"At least i'd-"

"Fine, go back. If this is how you will act whenever we don't get to spend every night locked away in your bedroom, then it might be better for you to go back to Dalton. Sebastian may be able to help you out."

"You think I'm asking to break up?" Blaine asked.

"It's what it's sounding like." Kurt took a breath as the bell rang. "Look, he said, calmer. "I've got to go."

He turned and quickly walked to the end of the hall. Blaine watched him go, and re-shouldered his bag as he turned to go the other way.

_Cold as ice And more bitter than a December _Winter night That's how I treated you And I know that I I sometimes tend to lose my temper And I cross the line Yeah that's the truth

He looked behind him to see Kurt talking to Mercedes, he glanced up at Blaine, who quickly turned away.

_I know it gets hard sometimes But I could never _Leave your side No matter what I say

In the choir room, he starred directly at Kurt as the rest of New Directions watched his performance, noticing the tension within the couple.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to _Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself

Blaine walked up and took Kurt's hand.

_All along I tried to pretend it didn't matter _If I was alone But deep down I know If you were gone For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn Cause I'm lost without you.

_I know it gets hard sometimes But I could never _Leave your side No matter what I say

In the auditorium he imagined Kurt sitting in the front row watching him.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to _Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself

_I get kind of dark Let it go too far _I can be obnoxious at times But try and see my heart Cause I need you need now So don't let me down You're the only thing in this world I would die without

He watched as Kurt left and stepped on to a plane, waving goodbye.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to _Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to _Keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself

Back in the choir room, Blaine took a small bow as the rest of the show choir applauded him. Kurt nodded and then left.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted after him, he didn't turn back. _

Kurt was lying on Rachel's bed, his head in Mercedes' lap as Rachel combed her hair. Rachel and Mercedes shared a look when Kurt gave a deep sigh.

"Kurt, will you please tell us what's going between you and Blaine." Mercedes asked.

"Nothing. We're just having a small problem."

"Can you at least tell us what the problem is?" Rachel asked.

"He feels we aren't spending much time together. It's not like I have the time to past school, rehearsals my skin maintaining regiment."

"So, your telling us you have no time at all to do anything with him?" Rachel asked, turning around to face him.

"Yea."

"So, there's no time what so ever to spend time with your boyfriend."

"Why do you keep asking that, yes."

"So what are you doing now?" Mercedes asked.

"Spending time with my girls. We do this every week, I'm not just going to stop that."

"You, Kurt Hummel, are an idiot." Mercedes said, pushing him off her lap.

"You love him, and he loves you. He moved from his safe school to a place where he can get bullied like you were, just to spend more time with you. And you can't give him the time of day now?"

"But-"

"No, Kurt, you pick up your phone and call him and go out and have a wild night with your boyfriend." Rachel said.

"RACHEL!" Kurt squealed, loud enough for LeROy to knock on her bedroom door.

"Everything ok in there guys?"

"Yes." Rachel sang back.

"I can't." Was all Kurt said and he laid back down. "If we can get used to being apart, it'll be easier for us to be apart when I go to New York."

"Kurt! He sang a song basically saying he can't live without you, even when your still within arm distance. When you go, he'll probably mopping about saying how he can't sing without you. And him not being able to sing is like Mike not being able to dance between classes." Mercedes said.

"I'll talk to him later. But right now, i'm tired after rehearsals."

"Fine." Rachel and Mercedes said together.

"No, you enter from Stage left!" Artie called as Puck entered from the wrong side, again for the fifth time that day.

"FINE!" Puck huffed off.

"From the top!" Was all Artie replied with.

As the music began, Kurt got into place. Blaine watched from the back row, making sure he couldn't be seen. Kurt had always made Blaine catch his breath when he was performing. And then Kurt's voice filled the theatre.

Don't breathe too deep Don't think all day Dive into work Drive the other way That drip of hurt That pint of shame Goes away Just play the game

_You're living in America _At the end of the millennium

_You're living in America _Leave your conscience at the tone

_And when you're living in America _At the end of the millennium You're what you own

Puck entered, this time from Stage Left.

**Puck** The filmmaker cannot see

**Kurt** And the songwriter cannot hear

**Puck** Yet I see Mimi everywhere

**Kurt** Angel's voice is in my ear

**Puck** Just tighten those shoulders

**Kurt** Just clench your jaw til you frown

**Puck** Just don't let go

**BOTH** Or you may drown

You're living in America At the end of the millenium You're living in America Where it's like the twilight zone

And when you're living in America At the end of the millenium You're what you own

So I own not a notion I escape an ape content I don't own emotion- I rent

**Kurt** What was it about that night

**Puck** What was it about that night

**BOTH** Connection- In an isolatiing age

**Kurt** For once the shadows gave way to light

**Puck** For once the shadows gave way to light

**BOTH** For once I didn't disengage

The two began to sing in unison

**Kurt** Angel- I hear you- I hear it I see it- I see it my film!

**Puck** Mimi-I see you- I hear it- I hear it- I hear it my song

Singing in unison, Kurt and Puck sounded great.

**Kurt** (On the phone) Alexi-Mark Call me a hypocrite I need to finish my Own film I quit!

**Roger** One song glory Mimi your eyes

**BOTH** Dying in America At the end of the millenium We're dying in America To come into our own

And when you're dying in America At the end of the millenium You're not alone

I'm not alone I'm not alone.

Artie and the rest of the directors applauded and Blaine stood up, a smile covering his face. He knew how to get a date with Kurt.

He walked out of the auditorium and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Nick. Yea... i'm good. I need to ask you for a favor."

A week had passed and Kurt still felt his relationship was rocky with Blaine. He knew that if he went to Rachel's house tonight he will get badgered about Blaine.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called, catching up to him. "You coming to the sleepover tonight?"

"Uh, of course."

"Good." Was all she said as she left.

"Ok..."

As Kurt pulled up into Rachel's driveway, he noticed that LeRoy's car was missing. He entered the house and noticed how quiet everything was.

"Rachel? Mercedes? You guys around?"

He placed his bag down and pulled out his phone as it beeped

_Living Room! - B_

"Living Room... Blaine?" Kurt called.

He walked to the living room to find Blaine, in very drool worthy clothing, with Nick, Jeff and Sebastian standing behind him. Sebastian noticed Kurt's face go from surprise to annoyance when he looked at him, he smirked.

"I'm only here till Blaine asks us to leave, but I can stay if you want me to." he winked.

"What's this?" Kurt said, ignoring Seb.

"I want to have a date with my boyfriend, and to go back to how we first met, i asked to have some Warblers serenade you." He laughed, taking Kurt's hand, guiding him to a seat.

"Now listen. I want you to know that no matter where you go, I will stick by you."

Nick, Jeff and Seb began to sing.

"Dadada-da da dada da da -Dadada-da da dada da da Dadada-da da dada da da."

Blaine began, knealing down in front of Kurt

You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday Looks like one of those rough days Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door (Out the door) Sometimes you feel like running Find a whole new life and jump in Let go, get up and hit the dance floor (dadada) but when the light goes down it's the ending of the show (ending of the show) and you're feeling like you got nowhere to go (oh-woah-woah) don't you know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back home You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams You can laugh and cry but everybody knows You'll always find your way back home

Blaine stood taking Kurt with him, but Nick and Jeff then began to sing.

"Dadada-da da dada da da -Dadada-da da dada da da Dadada-da da dada da da."

Your best friends, your little hometown

Are waiting up wherever you go now

You know you can always turn around (turn around)

Cause this world is big and it's crazy (it's crazy)

And these boys is thinking that maybe

This life is what some people dream about

Cause when you're feeling down and you're all alone

You've always got a place where you can go

Cause we know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes

You can say goodbye, you can say hello

But you'll always find your way back home

You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans

You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams

You can laugh and cry but everybody knows

You'll always find your way back home

Sebastian, surprising Kurt, took his hand and lead him away from Blaine.

Where they know exactly who you are (Back home)

Where the real you is the superstar (Back Home)

You know it's never too far away

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back

Blaine and Sebatian began to sing in unison as Nick and Jeff continued to back up.

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes

You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes (that's just the way it goes)

You can say goodbye, you can say hello (say hello)

But you'll always find your way back home

You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans

You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams

You can laugh and cry but everybody knows (everybody knows)

**Blaine**

You'll always find your way back home

**Nick**

You'll always find your way back home

**Jeff**

You'll always find your way back home

**Sebastian**

You'll always find your way back home

**Blaine**

You'll always you'll always find your way

**All**

You'll always find your way back home

They finished, in Warbler style, with hands behind their back and heads down.

"That was amazing." Kurt said, standing and hugging Blaine, kissing him on the neck. "Thank you," he mumbled. "Thank you, all of you."

"No problem." Nick said, taking Jeff's wrist and leaving, both patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Sebastian stood there, looking at the couple. He knew he should leave, but he noticed the way Kurt looked. So happy, so lovey-dovey. He was beautiful.

"Thanks Seb." Blaine suddenly said, standing in front of him.

"Yea, no problem." He shook his hand, barely noticing the way Blaine's arms moved for the first time.

He moved to Kurt and took his hand. "Give me a call some time Kurt." He winked and left.

"I love you, so much Blaine Anderson."

"I love you more." Blaine replied, taking Kurt in his hand and kissed him. As they broke apart, Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided him up the stairs.

"I think you found the tightest pants in the history of fashion." was all Kurt said, not noticing the giggles that he got from Mercedes and Rachel from below as they closed a bedroom door.


End file.
